The Long Week Ahead
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : Requested by Whisperer of Wintersilence :
1. Starting the Ride

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o1: Starting the Ride  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Garfield Lynns (Firefly), Peter Merkel (Ragdoll), Drury Walker (Killer Moth), Selina Kyle (Catwoman) ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell, Peter Merkel (Ragdoll)/Selina Kyle (Catwoman)  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 654  
**Author's Note:** _Whisperer of Wintersilence_ requested that I do this challenge as a Firefly/Alice collection instead of a Riddler/Fem!Reader [which, truthfully, I still plan on doing]. So… ta-da! Here it is! But I'm sorry to say: the fluff doesn't start until the next chapter or so.  
_WoW _– Thank you for being so patient with me and for being such a good friend. :)  
FYI: You can pretend this takes after the events of _Coming Undone_ or not. :)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

"Oh Alice, I hope you're not planning on spending the entire day in there." Again he tried the twisting the doorknob to no avail. Really, this was starting to become ridiculous. "… I'm sure your hair is fine." It wasn't like she was doing makeup. Was she? He inwardly groaned. Why did women have to take so long? "Alice? Are you ever going to let other people have a turn?"

His head cocked to the side upon hearing a… groan?

"Alice?"

"Mr. Merkel…?"

Any other time he would have scowled at the formalness, but not this time. "Alice, what's the matter?" Not that he cared what was wrong. In fact, he was one of the rare few that held no special interest in her. But if something were to happen to her _again_ while under his watch… "Alice, I can't be of any help if you don't tell me what's wrong.

"… Does it have to do with Lynns?" Peter knew that approaching the subject may be a bad idea due to plenty of reasons. All three of them knew that she frowned upon their lifestyle and would try to talk them into living an honest, crime-free life. But where was the fun in that?

"N-No! That… that's not it!"

"…"

Then what _was_ it?

"Uh… Mr. Merkel… could you ask Ms. Kyle if she has any of those, um…"

"…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina?

"Midol, that's what it was! Could you please see if she has any more Midol and if she has some sanitary pads? _Please?_"

He considered telling her to call Selina herself but decided against it. The woman had taken quite a liking to the brunette. Another thing he couldn't grasp his mind around. Instead he turned on his heel and started towards the kitchen to make a phone call.

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Greetings, Precious."

"_Ugh. What do you want?_"

"Now, now," He grinned, "there's no reason to get feisty on me. Don't tell me you're still mad about having to give you a rain-check for that dinner?"

"_Is there a purpose to this phone call or should I just hang up now?_"

"I'm calling to ask you if you have any Midol and sanitary pads for Alice."

"… _No. No, I… I'm afraid I don't. But you only live, what? A few blocks away from the drug store? I'm sure they'll have some for a very decent price._"

He blinked. "Couldn't you just—"

"_Peter? I think… cell… connection… breaking… talk to you later!_"

Peter pulled the phone back to stare at it long and hard.

… Why did her voice give him a mental image of the cat that ate the canary?

* * *

Garfield was barely halfway through the door when Peter came out of nowhere and declared: "You owe me big time, Lynns."

"What?"

"You know, if you plan on having your girlfriend live with us then I expect you to buy everything that she needs!"

"… Huh?"

Peter sends another scowl his way before pushing past him and out the door.

Leaving Garfield all the more confused. "Wait a second. Did he just refer to Alice as being some kind of a _pet?_"

Drury shrugs, "Maybe?" He retrieves the crumpled paper, that Rags had thrown at the arsonist, from the ground and begins to unfold it. "It doesn't seem like it's that bad. You'd think it was dresses and jewelry that he had to buy for her. See?"

Garfield feels his face drain of all color upon scanning the items purchased.

_Oh_.

That's why Rags was upset (if not embarrassed).

But... why couldn't he have just called Selina and ask her to buy them?

He sighed.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. Heavy Days

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o2: Heavy Days  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Garfield Lynns (Firefly), Peter Merkel (Ragdoll), Drury Walker (Killer Moth) ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 505  
**Author's Note:** Fluff happens in the next chapter. I promise. ;)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

"Uh… Alice? Are you, um, alright…?"

Garfield suppressed the urge to facepalm. Last night had been quite a… _interesting_… conversation between the two and it became clear to him that he had more "experience", for a better lack of word, when it came to this type of situation; although, never would he admit it, he was a bit worried (if not scared) of Alice's reactions for the next five or six days. Even the sweetest woman could turn into a frightening being when on her monthly.

Her cheerful voice answered with a, "I'm fine, Drury.", and he knew that she was flashing him her pearly whites.

"Oh." A pause, "… So… that's, uh, normal then?"

"…"

There was an even longer pause and Garfield briefly considered venturing into the kitchen to see what it was the two were doing.

It didn't take him long to make up his mind for Alice gave a startled cry.

It was then he found himself blocking the doorway of the kitchen and glaring fiercely at the culprit of his girlfriend's distress, "Moth! What are you doing to Alice?" Behind him he felt Peter's presence and knew that the thief was curious to see what was occurring. He was most likely interested in throwing teasing remarks at Moth.

"Garfield!" Alice squeaked in surprise from her spot on the floor; he paid no mind to the fact that she was surrounded by paper towels. "Drury didn't do anything! It's just… I, um…" Her face flushed a darker red and, suddenly, she stood from her spot and quickly tried to push him out of the kitchen. "I-It's nothing to worry about, really!" She sweat-dropped, noticing how she hadn't even phased him to take a step back. Oh dear, this was _definitely not good._

"Alice—?"

"D-Don't worry about the mess; I'll clean it up after I, um… the kitchen is closed!" With that final note she hurriedly darted past him and Peter. A second later they heard a door slam. Both Garfield and Peter exchanged looks before turning their attention to the pale Drury.

… Wait. _Pale?_ Peter raised an eyebrow and quickly caught the back of Garfield's collar. It was obvious the only thing on his mind was to clobber the poor man. "Care to explain?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously having a difficult time. How was he going to word this? He felt sick. How was he supposed to word this! Finally he settled for, "… Monthly."

They both gave him quizzical looks before it dawned on them.

"… _Oh_." Garfield mouthed.

Unlike him, though, Peter made a disgusted face and, carefully sidestepping the clumps of paper towels, grabbed the phone from its place.

"Um… Rags, Alice said that the kitchen is closed." Garfield, clearly uncomfortable, coughed into his hand.

"I'm calling the Carpenter."

"… Jenna Duffy? … Why?"

The thief turned his scowling face towards the arsonist. "To get the kitchen floor remodeled. Why else?"

"…"

This really was going to be a long week.


	3. Cramps

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o3: Cramps  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Garfield Lynns (Firefly) ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 415  
**Author's Note:** I tried my best to make this chapter be fluffy as possible… but I failed.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

"Alice?" Garfield poked his head inside the brunette's bedroom and scanned the room. His bright, blue eyes soon found her form – lying on the bed and looking absolutely miserable. Oh no. Did this mean that she was having sudden change in mood swings? Surprisingly, he managed to not cringe from the thought. A woman with sudden mood swings, especially during this time, was never fun to deal with. He swallowed. "Are you alright?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth he felt like smacking himself.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She gave him a reassuring smile as if it would help ease his worries. What a shock that it did anything but.

"You're sure now?"

She mulled over her answer for a minute before shaking her head. Panic started to get the better of him that this may be _the_ dreaded mood swings. Stupid, he knew, because this was what she sometimes did. Hoping that this really wasn't sudden mood swings she was having, he ventured into her room until he stood beside her bed. Almost on reflex, she sat up and scooted over to make room for him to sit. Carefully, he sat down, making sure she couldn't spot the bag that he was holding. "Well… it's just… um…" She started to fidget for a few seconds before mumbling, embarrassed: "… really bad cramps."

Huh. So Jenna _was_ right. His girlfriend was just having really bad cramps.

"Here." He brought his arm around from hiding behind his back and handed her the chocolate kisses he had been hiding. "Jenna said eating chocolate helps."

"… Who's Jenna?" Her voice held a curious tone to it.

Garfield hummed before turning to look at her and almost fell back in surprise. But then again what did he expect? He knew about her previous relationship, how it ended in a disaster because the guy ended up falling for one of her sisters. "She's the Carpenter."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "The Carpenter?"

"Mmhmm," He nodded. "She used to run with Tetch's group back in the day. But now she just offers her services to enhance rogues' hideouts." As an afterthought he added, "That's who we hired to build your room."

"Oh…"

Silence, then…

"… Is she pretty?"

He gave a one shoulder shrug. "I don't know, honestly. My eyes are set on this cute, little brunette chick, so…"

"_Garfield_."

Said man smirked when noticing her flushed cheeks. "What? It's true."

Alice, despite herself, smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.


	4. Mood Swings

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o4: Mood Swings  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Garfield Lynns (Firefly), Peter Merkel (Ragdoll), Drury Walker (Killer Moth) ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 1,395  
**Author's Note:** I am not going to lie: this prompt was fun to write. Anyway, we only have three more prompts left to go.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

He should have known that it would eventual happen. But was it too much to hope for that it wouldn't have until tomorrow (or better yet, never at all)? Maybe they _should _have waited until after her cycle came to an end. To his right, he noticed that Moth was slowly inching closer to him as if thinking that cowering behind him would make this less frightening. Ragdoll, who was on his left, didn't appear to be all that fazed by the brunette's tears. In fact, the man was clearly annoyed at the choked sobs coming from her which, for Garfield, was the complete opposite. Women crying always made him uneasy, but the fact that it was _Alice_ who was crying made his stomach twist uncomfortably, especially since it was (partly) his doing that caused it.

"Alice—"

"What's the matter with you _now?_"

Firefly was about to turn towards the triple-contortionist to give him an earful, but never got the chance. In the blink of an eye, Alice's tears came to an end as her face twisted into a frightening scowl. All three men blinked.

"What's the matter with _me?_" She hissed through clenched teeth and suddenly the idea of hiding behind something was very appealing to Garfield. "The true question is: what's the matter with _you?_ All of you! Tell me, do you even have a brain inside that head of yours? Because I'm starting to get the impression that you _do not_. Why? Oh, that's simple, you see. You three go out in the middle of the night and commit _crimes_. What kind of crimes? Arson, thievery, whatever – it doesn't matter to you! Honestly! Don't you three have a conscious?"

Firefly tried to find the right words to speak, but both his brain and mouth refused to cooperate with him. Moth shuffled his feet as if his hand was caught in the cookie jar. Even Ragdoll was deathly still.

She gave a scoff as none of them answered. "Of course you don't. You don't care. It doesn't matter if you go out and steal some valuable gem from a rich person or a famous painting from a museum. All that does matter to you is getting away with it. Until Batman comes in and puts you away which doesn't do much good because eventually you just come waltzing back out only to do it again and again. Has the thought of using your abilities for _good_ ever crossed your mind? Has it?

"It hasn't, has it? You three could do _so much_ to help this city, but you _don't_. And what's worse is that you three aren't the only ones who are doing it. Mr. Nygma, Dr. Crane, Ms. Kyle, Mr. Freeze, Mr. Cobblepot, Mr. Tetch…_everyone_ seems to be more interested in _committing_ crime rather than _stopping_ it. _Why?_ Is being good really that bad to you? I just don't understand!

"If that idea is truly terrible to you, to become a hero, than why don't you just… just… get a job and earn an honest living?" She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed from the intense emotion coursing through her and her cerulean eyes studied each person for a full minute.

Drury felt as if he had been physically punched in the gut.

Garfield's head lowered a fraction or two.

Peter had the decency (for once) to appear guilty.

And then…

"I-I'm sorry!" Alice cried and tears started to stain her cheeks once more. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to yell! I h-hardly ever lose my t-temper like that." She tried to keep herself from hiccupping. "A-Anyway… I made you guys' p-pancakes and w-waffles for breakfast. H-Help yourselves to whichever you like." And with that she turned on her heel and marched down the hall towards her room.

Needless to say, it was silent for quite some time.

It was Ragdoll who broke it.

"Honestly. What do you see in her, Lynns?"

Firefly gave him a dirty look, which was pointless since he was still wearing his helmet. "I could ask you the same about Selina."

"Hey guys?"

Firefly and Ragdoll turned to face Moth, who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen and holding a plate of waffles.

"… Do you think she poisoned this?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Moth." Garfield deadpanned.

Ragdoll tapped in chin in thought, "Possibly."

Garfield scowled, "You would say that."

"She's a woman on her monthly, Lynns. And she did just have a sudden change of demeanor within a short span of time. It wouldn't exactly surprise me if she did poison the food during this time."

"And I'm telling you that Alice would never do something like that."

Moth's eyes went back and forth between the two as he continued to stand there somewhat awkwardly.

"So… is it safe to eat?"

"Yes!"

"No."

… This was never going to end, was it?

* * *

They came to a decision later that day that they wouldn't go out on another heist for the night unless they wanted to face the petite brunette's sudden mood swings early the next morning. Luckily, for the rest of the day, they managed to stay on her (somewhat) good side; although there were a few incidents were she lost her composure and ended up crying for strange reasons.

Thankfully the day had come to an end which meant they were one step closer to the end of the week.

"_Garfield?_"

…

"_Garfield…?_"

_Wha…?_

"_Garfield!_"

Garfield groaned disappointedly as he was pulled from his sleep. And he was having such enjoyable dream, too. Something poked his side and he blindly tried to swat it away. "Yeah, yeah; I'm up." _Although I wish I weren't_. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. What time was it? Most importantly, _who_ was it that decided to wake him up?

"… Alice?"

She gave him a shy smile. "Hey."

He blinked. _Oh-kay…?_ Puzzlement crossed his features. What was she doing in his room at – he glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed – two in the morning? Dread slowly filled him as his mind came up with the possibilities of what was wrong. Had she used up all of her… erm… female products? Had she eaten all the chocolates and needed more for her cramps?

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"So…" He tried to find a polite way to put this. "What's up?"

Alice seemed to study him. "Garfield?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_W-Whoa, wait a second… did she just say what I think she said? Maybe I'm just dreaming this. Or she's a sleep walker and also talks in her sleep. That could be it. She's asleep and walked right into my room and doesn't really know what she's doing. Alright, cool your jets. There's nothing to worry about._

But they never exchanged the three words before so why _now?_ Unless…

_Oh _no.

"A-Alice…? A-Are you having mood swings again?" … Yeeeaaah, if the sudden change of expression on her face was any indication that she was didn't give the answer then he wasn't sure what would. But he also came to another conclusion that that wasn't the best thing to say. _Crap_. He needed to fix this and fast.

"Get out."

"Uh… b-but Alice… this is my—"

Garfield never finished his sentence as his girlfriend sent him a terrifying glare. In the blink of an eye, he scrambled off the bed and hurried out of the room.

Fantastic, now where was he supposed to sleep?

* * *

The next morning, Peter stared down at Lynns with a puzzled expression.

"Lynns?"

"What?"

"Is there any reason why you're sleeping on the sofa?"

"… I got kicked out of my room last night."

"…"

"…"

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you said that you were kicked out of your _own room_."

Garfield bit back a groan. "No, you heard right."

"…"

"Good morning, Garfield! Good morning, Mr. Merkel!" Alice said brightly as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen in order to start breakfast. It was then that Peter realized how Garfield was kicked out. But at the same time…

"Care to explain why you had your girlfriend in your room, Lynns?"

There was a very long pause.

"… Mood swings."

"Ah."


	5. Cravings

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o5: Cravings  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Garfield Lynns (Firefly) ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 392  
**Author's Note:** Aren't misunderstandings (sometimes) fun?  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

Alice cuddled closer into Garfield's side as the two continued to sit on the sofa. The movie they were watching was an "interesting" one, she had to admit, but nonetheless it was pretty good so far. It wasn't until they were halfway through when she slowly turned her head to stare at the blond through her eyelashes.

"Garfield? May I please have some… kisses?"

The arsonist blinked in surprise at the request. After the events that occurred yesterday he wasn't quite certain if complying would be the best idea. But unfortunately for him there weren't any valid, good excuses to give the brunette. If only Moth or Rags were still at the hideout then he would have mentioned they could wake in on them at any given moment. Then again, perhaps she wouldn't become embarrassed if they did like she normally would.

He didn't dare say that he "just remembered" that he needed to work on his jetpack. She may end up losing her temper like she had when she caught them sneaking back in after a heist. Should he lie to her and say that he was feeling ill? … Even if she was on her cycle, he couldn't find the heart to do that which was rather odd. He never had trouble lying to his previous girlfriends. Well… except to one other, maybe.

"Garfield?"

_Crap!_ He hesitated for far too long.

"Did you hear what I said?"

_C'mon, Garfield – chill! So what if she's still having sudden mood swings? What's the worst that could happen? … Wait, on second thought. Don't answer that._

"Mmhmm, I heard." He said with a small smirk on his features. Alice blinked at him in an innocent manner. It wasn't until he leaned in and placed his lips over hers that she realized she should have been a little more… specific… in what it was she wanted. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her heart sped up in her chest. It wasn't until they pulled back for air that Alice clarified her meaning.

"U-Um… Garfield? I… I meant those, um, chocolate kisses." Alice said and shyly pointed at the bag of Hershey's Kisses that was in his lap.

"…"

… What?

Wait. She meant… all she wanted was…

Garfield couldn't help but stare at her; his expression was blank.

"B-But those kisses are fine too!"


	6. Light Days

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o6: Light Days  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Peter Merkel (Ragdoll) ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 210  
**Author's Note:** Yeah. No Garfield in this one. :( But don't worry; he'll show up in the next (and last) prompt! :)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

Peter knew that there was a fifty percent chance that, should he proceed, that the young woman's current mood may vanish and instead be replaced with absolute fury before overwhelming sadness replaced it.

But at the same time…

"And what are _we_ so happy about?" He made sure to be heavy sarcasm on the word "we".

From her spot, Alice paused mid-hum and he was fairly certain that she was going to stab the vegetable she was chopping. But instead she turned her head towards him with a smile on her face – the one that was bright and happy and warm – announced, "It's almost done!"

…

"I think you're far from done, Alice."

She gave him a puzzled look, "But it's true. It is almost done."

"Alice, even if I'm not much of a cook, _I_ can tell you that what you're making is far from being "done"."

Oddly enough, her cheeks seemed to flush a bit and mouthed the letter "o" as if understanding washed over her. Honestly. What did Lynns see in this girl?

"U-Um… Mr. Merkel?" She began to fidget in her place. "I-I wasn't meaning dinner."

…_?_

"I… well, I-I meant that my monthly was almost done."

… _Ah._

So that was why she hadn't snapped.


	7. It's Over

**Title:** The Long Week Ahead  
**Prompt**: Day o7: It's Over  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _the Batman_: Garfield Lynns (Firefly), Peter Merkel (Ragdoll), Drury Walker (Killer Moth); _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Garfield Lynns (Firefly)/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "…?" Peter tilt his head to the side as he heard her murmur something along the lines of, "Oh dear, what was that thing called again?" What was what called? And WHY did he need to call Selina? : This is a response to the challenge, located on Lunaescence, called: _Seven Days _by Lyxari. : Requested by _Whisperer of Wintersilence_.  
**Word Count:** 408  
**Author's Note:** And here's the last one which means that this little adventure is over. I had quite a bit of fun writing this and, although I'm sad it's ending, I know that I'll still be writing more Firefly/Alice in the future. :)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _the Batman_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

"Good morning Garfield, Drury, Mr. Merkel." Alice's smile was positively beaming as she made her way to the kitchen. It was easy to tell, just by the atmosphere, that the worst of the month was over and all three males breathed a sigh of relief; however, they knew that they'd have to prepare for next month. Garfield practically leapt up from the couch to follow her like a lost puppy, Peter observed in mildly annoyance with a hint of amusement, as he offered his services in helping prepare breakfast.

… Or see about stealing a few kisses, along with a chocolate cupcake that the brunette had baked last night. It was probably the latter.

"Whew, I'm glad that Alice is over her… thing."

Peter didn't need to be a genius to tell how awkward Drury must have felt the past week. If anything, he was the one who had a more difficult time than he and Lynns did put together. Yet he did have to go and buy the… products… himself.

Silence sat between them, with the exception of the noise coming from the television.

"… Not it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not it for _what?_"

Drury smirked which was out of character for him. Just what exactly was he playing at?

"Not it for having to buy any, ah, womanly products that Alice may need for next month." His smirk twisted into a grin as if this was some kind of inside joke. And it made him scowl in response.

"Lynns' is responsible for buying any and all materials that his girlfriend needs."

"Eh, that's true." Drury nodded in agreement. "So, I change my "not it" from having it be Alice to _your_ girlfriend instead." He gave a look of approval before a stapler came into contact with his skull. "Ow!"

"If you know what's best for you, Moth, then you'll shut up."

A sigh, "You're no fun anymore, Rags." Not like he ever was to begin with.

The tension between the two broke as they heard Alice shriek, "Garfield! Not until you've had something healthy to eat!"

"Aw, but c'mon Alice; I'm only gonna take one—"

Peter's frown increased as he shook his head. Times like these made him question on whether he should simply see about getting into a new partnership with others that wouldn't cause him headaches whenever hanging about the hideout. Or maybe he should just see about a new apartment altogether.


End file.
